Identity Crisis
by HopeAndFaithAndCharity
Summary: GraceAnne Harwood is a muggleborn witch… or so she thought. When news of her parents death brings news that she's really a pureblood, can she cope with it? Has her name change changed who she is?(Assignment 7 Transfiguration, but I might do more with it)


"You're GraceAnne, right?" the Ravenclaw prefect, Hayle, asks, sitting down on the other side of the table I'm working at.

"Yes," I answer, writing a couple more words on an essay for Potions that's due next week. "What is it?"

"Professor Flitwick would like to see you in his office," Hayle informs me. I put the period on my last sentence and stick my quill in my inkpot.

"All right," I say. "I'm probably not going to finish that essay today, anyway."

I drop my things off in the dormitory and then head for the Charms corridor, where Flitwick's office is.

"Come in, Miss Harwood," I hear the short professor say when I knock. I enter and to my surprise, Flitwick has a very somber expression. There is also a Gringotts goblin there.

"Who is this," I ask, gesturing to the goblin.

"This is Ungil," Professor Flitwick introduces. "He is in charge of your school trust vault at Gringotts."

"I have also been named the executor of your parents will through a set of circumstances," Ungil says, pulling a small paper out of his pocket.

"Will…" I mumble. "That means…"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Harwood," Flitwick says, giving me a small smile. To me it means nothing.

"Why haven't I been told yet?" I demand. I am angry that they haven't told me before now.

"GraceAnne, we only just found out," Flitwick says. "This was the soonest you could be informed."

"According to your parents will," Ungil says, "You are their sole beneficiary. They left you everything. You have some decisions to make. You can either have the money and personal items, which is quite a bit, converted to Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts and placed into a more permanent vault for your use after school, and sell the properties in yuor parents name as well. Your second option is to leave the three estates be and have the personal items taken to your school vault and have the money placed into a Muggle bank account unacessible until such time as you turn eighteen."

"I want the personal items and money and stuff taken to a separate vault," I decide, trying to keep tears back. "You can convert the money to wizard money if you need to. Leave the houses alone."

"Very good," Ungil says. "Your parents also left you this." He pulls out a letter. It looks kind of old, but not old enough to be over a year.

"A letter?" I ask. I take it and open the seal.

_Dearest Gracie,_

_We know that it hasn't always been easy for us to cope with your magic over the years, especially with you being gone for most of the year. As such, we have never gotten a chance to tell you the truth. The truth… about who you are._

_Gracie, you were adopted. I know this is a shock, but know that we still love you, even when we can't tell you anymore. When we found out what you were, your father and I decided to find out who your real parents were._

_We found out that you are related to the Malfoy family. I can only hope that when they realize you are theirs, they love you as much as we do. _

_We took the liberty also of meeting with your real parents. Your mother, Narcissa, seems wonderful. A truly wonderful lady. Lucius wasn't home. They also have a son the same age as you, named Draco. He was quite a gentleman._

_It is our wish that should we perish, you will go to them until you are of age._

_We hope that you know that we still love you, as long as the sun and moon endure._

_We love you so much,_

_Mom and Dad_

"What?" I ask confused. "How can I be related to the Malfoys? They're terrible. And I'm a red-head, they're all blonde! How does that make sense?"

"I know it isn't your wish," Flitwick says. He must have read over my shoulder. "However, wouldn't you want to do what your parents wanted?"

I sigh. "I guess so," I agree. "But you have to tell the Malfoy's I'm living with them now."

"That can be arranged," Flitwick agrees. "You may go."

"Ungil?" I ask. "When is the soonest time I can go to the vault where they're putting my parents things?"

"It will take a while to move them all," he informs me. "Perhaps next week?"

"Thank you," I say. Then I exit.

I can't make sense of it! How could I, GraceAnne Kaya Harwood, be related to the Malfoys?

I guess I just have to accept it. I am not GraceAnne Harwood anymore. I'm GraceAnne Malfoy.

Word Count: 781 words.


End file.
